


Getting Off the Schneid

by CesarioWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Author Using KonMari | Marie Kondo Method on Canon, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, How to Weather a Magical Storm for Fun and Personal Profit, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Useless Lesbian Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/pseuds/CesarioWriter
Summary: The largest storm in the history of Wixen Britain is set to erupt over England's green hills. Everyone is preparing to hunker down and weather it out, including Hermione Granger. Only problem is, she doesn't end up at Harry's place with all her friends, ready to re-create the wild shenanigans of their youthful times in the Common Room. Given what she lands in the middle of, however, its likely that her shenanigans are set to be the wildest she's ever experienced.Set in an alternate universe where the Golden Trio were double agents for the Dark Lord and aided his cause.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Getting Off the Schneid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beforeyouspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/gifts).



When Hermione stumbled free of the roaring fireplace, her feet tripping over themselves wildly, she nearly fell ass over teakettle onto the opulent hearth rug that by rights should not exist there. The weather had forecast a violent magical storm, which was slated to disrupt most modes of magical transportation. All Ministry employees had received interoffice memos early in the day to remind them to utilize paycode "Paid Leave: Weather and Safety Leave", listed conveniently under the general Leave tab on their time cards. The leave, as was listed, was to be utilized by all for a minimum of a half day, with supervisor discretion required to award a full day. Hermione had, of course, immediately dispatched notices to all of her employees to remain home and take the full day, planning herself to only remain in the office for a short time to finalize the last of the paperwork she needed to see to before the end of the week. 

Naturally, this did not happen in the manner which Hermione Granger had planned. Naturally, she was caught up in untangling a particularly thorny issue which one of her people had gotten entangled by, subsequently requesting her assistance with, not noticing the passing of hours until an emergency missive reached her. Unlike the earlier one, this one was an urgent update, indicating that, as of the striking of the hour, the Ministry would close for the duration of the storm, shutting off all entrances and exits. The rest of the missive instructed any remaining personnel to report to the Auror offices for bunk and duty assignments. Glancing at her watch, Hermione cursed fluidly, her wand flicking through the air to clean her workspace. Papers flew to their requisite drawers and cabinets, that each handily locked themselves as Hermione shrugged into her coat and tugged her scarf firmly around her neck. Snatching up her messenger bag, she flung it over her head and scrambled to the Atrium and the public facing Floos. A lone Auror gave her a rueful grin as she waved her goodbye, giving her a salute. 

"Careful out there, ma'am."

"Thanks, MacNeil. See you on the other side!" Hermione flung a pinch of powder into the roaring flames, clearly enunciating her intended destination - Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry had extended the offer to her and some of the others to hunker down with him for the duration, for which she was excessively grateful. She'd already sent her trunk on ahead, excited to be able to recreate their carefree Common Room parties of their youth. Launching as they were into their varied careers, it had been some time since they'd been able to properly have a to do. 

Inhaling deeply, Hermione regained her balance in short order, and looked around in startlement. Though just as richly decorated as Grimmauld Place, this receiving room was decidedly _not_ Grimmauld Place. A resounding thunderclap shattered the air without, causing the window panes to rattle in their frames, and Hermione to nearly jump out of her skin. 

_Alright, think it through. Obviously something went wrong with the Floo, you're in a stranger's home by accident. Apologize and see if you can find a way out, and try to salvage the time off._ Hermione looked around the room for any hint as to where she might have landed, halting suddenly when a warm voice sounded from behind her.

"Hermione? Is that you?" 

Turning, Hermione confirmed her recognition of the voice, relaxing slightly as she took in the tousled, relaxed appearance of Andromeda Black. Clad in an oversized and faded emerald blouse that hung freely off of one shoulder, cut off at the midriff to devastating effect, showcasing the taught stomach hidden beneath a sports tank in as dark of a shade as the yoga pants that clung to her legs, Hermione was reminded abruptly and violently about why it was she had been so all fired nervous at every meet she'd had with her handler. 

With a sheepish smile, Hermione gave an awkward half-wave in greeting. "Hello, Andy." Casting her eye around the room again, she gave a sigh. "I have no idea where I am. I was trying to get to Harry's."

Andromeda shook her head and sauntered forward, her bare feet scuffing against the throw rugs that were laid out over the marble floor. Taking Hermione into her arms without asking, there was nothing for it but for Hermione to return the embrace, fervently hoping that her cheeks were not aflame as she felt the press of Andromeda's breasts against her own. 

_Dora's mom has got it going on indeed._

Coughing lightly, Hermione withdrew from the hug just far enough to look into Andromeda's face. "Where have I landed?"

Andromeda chuckled and turned, tucking Hermione's hand into the crook of one arm, leading her toward the door. "Welcome to the new and improved Black Manor, Hermione." She opened the door and gestured for Hermione to precede her into the large foyer. "We're in the games room tonight."

Hermione followed along as Andromeda led the way, her feet stumbling slightly. She didn't dare fall behind. Then she'd end up staring slack jawed at Andromeda's backside in those yoga pants and that would not do at all. She cleared her throat. "We?"

Andromeda chuckled and flung open one of the double doors leading to the games room at the end of the foyer, beneath the broadly arching double stairway that most likely led to family quarters. Strips of colored light decorated the walls, shining from recessed areas that allowed for diffusion of the light as opposed to direct, glaring beams. The colors shifted every few seconds, and Hermione found herself charmed by the effect. A large entertainment center took up a bulk of one wall to her right, but directly before her were two figures who turned to greet her. 

Hermione nearly fell over her own feet.

Standing closer to her, at one end of the richly polished and gleaming pool table, stood Narcissa Black, her head tilted in open curiosity as she took in the full breadth of Hermione, from head to foot and back again in a near tangible caress of her eyes. Hermione swallowed with difficulty at the perusal, taking in the relaxed and loose silk wide leg trousers and camisole, deliberately not staring at the matching coral outfit, nor at the way the silk camisole did nothing at all to hide Narcissa's nipples from Hermione's hungered gaze. 

"Oh...I see." Narcissa raised an eyebrow and glanced at Andromeda. "So this is what the prodigal brings to the party."

A low chuckle from the other end of the pool table drew Hermione's attention further and nearly arrested her heart in her chest.

_By Merlin, those should be illegal._

Leaning against the edge of the pool table, Bellatrix Black stood in dark grey sweatpants and a black skintight tanktop that clung with aching effect to every curve of her breasts. Hermione could do naught but blink, staring, as Bellatrix laughed and leaned forward slightly more, her breasts pushed together by the motion of her arms. Hermione cleared her throat and tore her gaze away, desperately trying to ignore the heat of Andromeda's hand against her arm. 

"I'm sorry, like I was telling Andy, I was trying to Floo round to Harry's and somehow ended up here." 

Bellatrix straightened upright, her arms crossing over her chest. "And you didn't heed the message from the Ministry saying Floo travel and Apparition were to be in emergency use only as the effect of the storm would be such that travel safety could not be guaranteed, not to mention that any location actively under the storm's effects would only allow for a connection to a Floo that was outside of the storm area?" Her look pinned Hermione with the import of the words and she shivered at the blossoming of heat low in her belly at the authority that radiated off the woman, every line of taut censure that suffused her backlit to intense effect by the roaring fire behind her.

"I, the storm hadn't started yet, I had time-"

Andromeda squeezed Hermione's arm, just enough to cut off her words. "The storm started this morning over London. You're lucky you didn't end up lost."

Shaking her head, Narcissa returned to perusing the pool table. "Since you're to stay for the duration, I suggest you change. Lounge wear." Narcissa glanced quickly at Andromeda. "Do see to it, Andromeda, dear."

With a chuckle, Andromeda led Hermione from the room and up the stairs, her warm grip on the stumbling woman enough to keep her upright. 

"Andy? Have I stumbled into the Twilight Zone? What is going on?"

With a carefree laugh, Andromeda pushed open the door to one of the many bedrooms and pulled Hermione into the elegant room. "Why, Hermione, you've just crashed a Black Sister Sleepover, of course." She turned Hermione and looked her up and down. "I think something warm for you. You should find something to suit in either the wardrobe or the chest of drawers. We are serious about the dress code." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Hermione's cheek, a barest breath away from the corner of her mouth. Hermione swallowed the whimper that ached to escape. "I'll be waiting just outside."

Andromeda turned at the doorway, winking at Hermione. "Don't keep us waiting, Hermione. We've got such plans. It would be a pity for them to go to waste."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on this provided prompt: snowbound, hat trick, witty snappy dialogue, Hermione being a useless lesbian, a crackling fire
> 
> "Off the schneid" is a slang term meaning to break a scoreless streak.
> 
> Join the Bellamione Cult Discord here: https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F


End file.
